simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 33
De 33ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 17 mei 2016. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.18.64.1020 voor de PC en 1.18.64.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! We gaan deze update kort en krachtig houden. We zullen je niet vervelen met een aantal backend-problemen waar we druk mee bezig zijn geweest. In plaats daarvan, gaan we het over de leukere problemen hebben... *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij het haar van de tragische clown spontaan opdook op hoofden van Sims die geen tragische clowns waren. Hoe leuk we zijn haar ook vinden, het was wel een beetje raar om Bob of Jennie van om de hoek met hetzelfde kapsel voorbij te zien joggen. **Het haar van de tragische clown zal nu dus niet zomaar meer tevoorschijn komen op de hoofden van familie en vrienden... tenzij je daarvoor kiest. *Bepaalde interacties op de computer voor kinderen worden nu op de juiste manier begeleid met een vaardigheidsicoontje, om aan te duiden waarom de interactie beschikbaar is (ontgrendeld vanwege een vaardigheid) of hoe jouw kind kan profiteren van de interactie (de vaardigheid die na het uitvoeren van de interactie zal verbeteren). *De sociale behoeftebalk van kinderen zal nu gevuld worden wanneer kinderen hen voorlezen. **Volwassenen kunnen gefrustreerd raken wanneer kinderen om 'nog eentje' vragen. **De interactie voor 'nog eentje' is alleen beschikbaar in de IRL-versie. *Door vanaf nu met Sims op de Slablet te chatten, kun je nu de relatie met die betreffende Sim verbeteren. **...want zo zijn Sims nou eenmaal. Zoals het liedje gaat 'Heb je even voor mij, Simlalalalala, Maak wat tijd voor me vrij, Simlalalalala' op je Slablet. ***Oké, zo gaat het liedje misschien niet precies, MAAR als er in die tijd Slablets waren geweest, dan zou het heel anders klinken. *'Masterbedroom' zal niet meer door de ongepastheidsfilter worden geblokkeerd tijdens het delen naar de galerie. Nu de 'Masterbathroom' nog. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor de schaduw van een Sim begon te knipperen in een ruimte met maar weinig licht. *We hebben een witregel toegevoegd tussen de afzonderlijke releaseopmerkingen, zodat ze beter leesbaar zijn. *Tijdens een dutje in een bubbelbad zal nu het top tempo geactiveerd worden. **Al kun je nog steeds beter geen dutje doen in het bubbelbad, want voor je het weet ga je kopje onder. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor het doel 'Een ouder van een kind met 3 vrienden zijn' niet behaald kon worden. *Het scrollen aan de randen werkt nu ook in de modus voor volledig scherm in een venster. **Je vindt de optie voor het scrollen aan het randen in het Optiemenu (ESC) op het tabblad 'Besturing & camera', waar je de optie aan of uit kunt zetten. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij foto's die op een kavel werden geplaatst per ongeluk de kavel markeerden alsof er aangepast materiaal aanwezig was tijdens het delen naar de galerie. **Vanaf nu zal dit probleem voor creaties nu verholpen zijn. Dus je kunt weer opgelucht ademhalen. We hopen dat jouw dagen langer zijn dan Simdagen (want dat betekent dat je gemiddeld ongeveer 3.011.903.080.114.070.519.031.513.091.407 nanoseconden leeft). -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4